


【伟信】隧道里的灯光

by serenadeinmorn



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Summary: 一个关于过去，关于宇信和伟的故事。也是关于现在，金宇硕和李镇赫的故事。
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk





	【伟信】隧道里的灯光

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️有压抑心理/氛围描写
> 
> ⚠️魔女狩猎/决赛 情节提及

金宇硕撕开梦境挣扎着醒来的时候，周遭是一片黑暗，只有床头柜上的电子时钟告知着现在是下午两点。

知觉像是在虚浮，他循着身体的记忆找到厨房，从冰箱里拿出啤酒，跌跌撞撞地坐到客厅的沙发上就想开喝。

打开拉环的时候不经意压到电视遥控，看着电视屏幕在被厚重窗帘挡住光线的小空间里亮起，电视里精心打扮的偶像跳着整齐利落的舞步，轻快的音乐和观众的呐喊在耳边炸开，他的脑袋空白了一瞬，反应过来以后马上把电视关了。

一切回归寂静与黑暗，彷佛刚才的只是假象，只有金宇硕知道自己的内心在动摇。他没有喝那罐啤酒，而是在沙发上蜷缩起来，手臂圈着腿，祈求着哪怕能给自己带来一点温暖。

他好冷啊。明明正值盛夏，他的心房却成了一片北极天地，而冰寒还在往全身扩散，没有人能够给予他温暖，也没有人能够拯救他。

为什么时机掐准得让人害怕。在电视上看到一副副朝夕相处的脸，再意识到舞台的空虚感源自自己空出来的位置时，肺部的空气彷佛被抽离，无法呼吸了。

曾经他也站在那舞台上，被所有人宠爱着，也因为这样而没什么当偶像的自觉。谣言因他的不自觉而引起，如同燎原烈火，待扑灭的时候，才发现漂亮的花田早被烧毁，一干二净，连一线生机也没有留下。

那以后过了一段时间，他才发现自己不敢再踏上舞台了。光是想像站到显眼的地方，被各样的眼光审视，甚至有人会把自己的一举一动都放大、歪曲，他就迈不开步子。

现在的他承受不起作为艺人的光环。

向公司提出休息，也定期约见治疗师，他拼命想让自己早日回到正轨，可现实一遍遍敲打着他，让他认知到自己的无力。

他在漆黑的隧道中迷失了方向。

门铃响起，打断他的思绪，小心翼翼地打开一条缝往外张望，对上高挑的男生的视线。

“都说要拉开窗帘了，你怎么还是老样子。”对方叹着气走进来，把厚重的窗帘拉开，突如其来的阳光让他不太能睁开眼睛，下意识想要捂上眼睛，然而，手腕却被扼住了。

别动。对方偶然瞥到茶几上的啤酒罐，皱起眉头，又加了句唠叨，说酒喝多了对身体不好，以后有你受的。

他耷拉着头，悄悄嘀咕道：“现在就够难熬的了。”

“那也不能放弃啊，你说好要回来的。”对方终于把手上的袋子放下，打开饭盒，“先吃东西吧。”

金宇硕眼睛一转，“李省准，真看不出来你这么会照顾人啊，但唠叨就不必了。”换来的是对方无奈的一记眼神。

他倒是没说错。在李省准偶尔过来看他以前，他还真不知道这个看起来不太聪明的同龄朋友也有体贴的一面：会给打算叫外卖的他带饭，也会按治疗师的建议督促他有没有好好休息，然后便是一个下午的陪伴，或是长谈或是留下空间的静默，就像偶像剧里那些宠爱妹妹的哥哥。

呃，他倒也不是在说自己是妹妹，只是打个比方而已。

也只是想说，曾经在很长的一段时间里，他对李省准的印象都是很爱闹腾的一傻大个。

在一个组合里，能够抛开长幼顺序的同年朋友总是会格外亲近，“宇信”和“伟”也不例外。

如果说伟是闹腾的话，宇信其实更闹腾，两个傻孩子疯起来的时候顺带也活跃了团队气氛，被笑声围绕着，也被放任着胡闹。

印象最深刻的还是日本活动时在后台玩耍的那些瞬间。有次伟拿着冰凉喷雾乱喷，路过看到的宇信饶有兴致地加入战斗，结果闹到躺在地上捂脸，耳旁还是伟奇特的叫声和一句欢快的“Let it go~”——他看他是想当Elsa想疯了。

最后还是小心翼翼爬起来，没什么出息地东躲西藏，才避过对方的冰凉喷雾攻击。

后来，当在游戏环节拿到锤子的时候，宇信报复似地在对方的头顶上多敲了几下，对方也只是笑笑，没说什么。

他们平日的相处模式就是如此。要说各自最亲近的人也不是对方，但彼此之间就是有种默契的气场，小打小闹又耗去了时光。

作为练习生时期一路走来的同伴，宇信知道伟认真起来能像是变了个人似的，但他倒是没想到对方的心思比自己想像中细腻。

“难过的话说出来也是可以的。”

穿着毛衣活动的那个时期，在镜头前观看舞台回放后，是李省准放缓脚步，与他一起走在人群中的最后。

镜头切换的时候，金宇硕确实绷不住了，无法强装无事甚至附和队友们的打趣，一句轻飘飘的“明明是我的部分”被吵闹声盖过，却偏偏飘进李省准的耳朵里。

作为宇信，作为维系着整个组合的形象的人，他无时无刻都在表情管理，无论是面无表情还是想笑的时候，嘴角永远维持着节制得体的弧度。只有这次，他的脸上不带丝毫的温度，轻声鸣不平过后便陷入沉默。

金宇硕扭头去看表情格外认真的同龄朋友，眨了眨眼睛，说：“省准啊，我什么都没做。”

“我知道。”

“那他们为什么这样对我？”

舆论沈甸甸的压在他身上，又像刀子般在皮肤上划出伤口，如果无视伤痕继续走下去的话，血会流尽的吧。

节目刻意的删减他的镜头份量，他像瘟疫一样，让所有人都避之唯恐不及——然而，他明明就是清白的。交由专业人士判断的结果白纸黑字地写着证明他的清白的内容，却已无人关心所谓的真相。

经纪人说，风波很快就会过去，可他怎么也无法忍气吞声，把委屈全数打碎咽下。一句关心彷佛把他从憋屈中拉出来，再简单不过的话被反覆咀嚼过，只剩下了苦涩。

一声轻叹，旁边的人伸手拍了拍他的背，语气温和，却也掩饰不了话语带出来的事实有多残忍：“他们只是想找个发泄怒火的机会，不需要理由，也不需要知道真相。你不过是不幸地成为了他们的目标而已。”

他张了张嘴，像是要再说什么，走在前方的人却突然回过头来，朝他们的方向喊：“你俩怎么走这么慢，快跟上来啊！”

李省准下意识看了眼金宇硕，看着后者眼里星点的光化成不可见的尘埃，就像他世界里的那片天空，逐渐暗了下来。

“走吧。”

那之后很长一段时间里，金宇硕都被同一个噩梦反覆折磨着——说是噩梦，其实也是潜意识的恐惧所引发的想像。

轻声细语不绝于耳，密密麻麻地轻敲他的心房，有意打量的视线在他转头的一瞬识趣地避开，那一眼却像刀子般，在他的心上划出口子；一切都让他感到不安，大口喘气才不至于窒息，而早已丧失行动的能力。

强撑也是有极限的。即使他再努力，也敌不过那些恶言在心里留下的阴影，太小心翼翼的话，反而会掉进自己编造的束缚陷阱中。

一声雷鸣，世界下起了滂沱大雨，把在街道上徘徊的小身影淋得浑身湿透，发起了高烧。

——他生病了。不是身体上，而是心理上的。

人们常用“进入隧道”来形容这种状态，他想也是。队友们都在阳光大道上拼命奔跑，只有他不知道是怎么折腾的，把自己绕进一个没有光亮的隧道，不知道该怎么去寻出口。

“我得休息一会了，不能跟你们一起活动，抱歉。”说出这句话的时候，他不敢去看队友的表情。到他们去练习新歌舞蹈时，他在宿舍收拾好行李，拖着个小箱子就离开了，连再见也没有说。

出于外貌的第一印象，人们总觉得金宇硕是个冷淡的人，那件事以后更是如此。但娇嫩的玫瑰之所以露出尖刺，不过是保护脆弱的花瓣不被蹂躏罢了。

李省准知道这点，所以带着饭盒找上金宇硕家门口时，后者也只是嘟囔了句“怎么找到这里来了”，就干脆开门放人进来。

当然，让金宇硕惊讶的不是队友找上来，而是李省准坚持之久，彷佛是要慢慢点亮他的生活。

明明是活动期，钻到空子就会往这边跑一趟；对他照顾入微，态度温柔得让人无法从中挑出一点刺儿来；会陪他做任何事，就是唠叨了点。

这么一想，每次都拒绝外出的自己很让他挫败吧。

窝在沙发上一起看电影的时候，金宇硕指着画面上张牙舞爪的吸血鬼，道：“是不是挺像我的。”

李省准似笑非笑：“你长得没这么狰狞。”

“我不是说长相，是习性、习性。”他鼓起脸颊，再三强调主题。

李省准当然知道。

不能见光的吸血鬼，就像把窗帘全都拉上的对方，但光论本质，这两者也是截然不同的。

“真的不像，”他伸手去揉了揉小不点的头，“首先，你虽然拒绝了光源，但你其实很渴望光的存在。”

金宇硕老说他太了解自己了，几乎到让人毛骨悚然的地步，但他觉得，这个人的本性其实再容易摸清不过。他不过是比起其他人对金宇硕更上心，所以看到了更多而已。

换作是平日，金宇硕肯定会反驳一句“这是什么话啊”，但今天只是抬眼看着他，眸光流转，问了一句：“那么，你愿意做我的光吗？”

金宇硕不是傻子。长时间的相处下来，他总算发现李省准能给他的心灵带来治愈，也许是因为对方是他最无助的时候出现的人吧，他甚至能够毫不保留地让对方了解自己。

在隧道里发现光源，他迫不及待地想留住它，却又害怕这只是一根蜡烛，或是烧尽或是被外界因素影响，就徒留他一人在黑暗中，继续被情绪的浪潮淹没。

问出这句话的时候，其实他连声带都在颤抖，形成习惯的不安感再次涌上来，但对方毫不犹豫地握住他微颤的双手，绽开的笑容如同外面的阳光，让人目眩，却也给予别人源源不断的温暖。

“会做你的灯的，会给你引路的，所以就跟着我走吧。”

灯光不会轻易熄灭，在黑暗中长亮着，为迷路的人指引方向。此刻他觉得，自己的手中彷佛握住了希望。

“那答应我，无论我变成什么样子，都不要离开我。”

“说什么傻话呢，只要你是金宇硕，我就会一直在你身边。”

山盟海誓，去除惊天地泣鬼神的情节，大概就是如此简单，却又能从话中品出爱意之重。

......

...

距离那个时候，似乎已经过去很久了。一年多？两年？密密麻麻的行程让人无暇顾及时间的流逝，金宇硕珍惜每一个舞台，包括那些小型商演和赚钱的巡演，所以在听闻传说中的国民选秀系列正在招募练习生的时候，他没有过多的犹豫，便报名参加试镜。

他始终没有走出那条隧道。

恢复活动以后，从身边的人到粉丝，都在说他性格变化很大。敛起了锋芒，只表露小心翼翼的温柔，结合之前的遭遇又是段让人心疼的故事，于是对待他也小心翼翼的。

一切都在他的意料之中。他无法在残酷的现实中重拾信心，回到当初意气风发的状态，无非是踏上无数前辈的后路，平平无奇地走过这段冷清的路。

只是他不甘心，也很内疚。一切因自己而起，那自己也得负上相应的责任，让组合和自己回到被簇拥的花路上。

把出道以来的那些资历归零，从UP10TION的宇信回归到练习生金宇硕，他一直都没有什么实感，直到看见网上铺天盖地的赞美和注视自己的那些目光，他才赫然发现：原来爱着自己的人有这么多啊。

再到与李镇赫一起站在小台子上，等待发表第一名的时候，他看着对方认真又紧张的侧脸，总觉得一切都像场梦境，太不真实了。

“看来改名是对的，你这次要成功了呢。”摘掉别在领子上的麦克风后，他在对方的耳边低语。

都特意把名字从李省准改成李镇赫了，这次得成功啊。陪伴着他一路走来的人，即使喘不过气也要尽力呈现舞台的人，为了出道在公司苦练多年的人，熬过这么多年，是该得到回报了。

“那我们一起出道吧。”

“好。”

准备第二次竞演的时候，每当他路过龟船组的练习室，灯永远都是亮着的，那高个子有时候背对着他，似乎是在书写些什么；有时候则对着镜子，一遍遍的核对自己想出来的舞台设计。

偏偏摊上一群没有经验的孩子。李镇赫在镜头前控制不住怒气的情况是第一次见，但也是尽力忍着不发作，推门出去吹吹风冷静一下，结果与站在不远处的他打了个照面。

“你怎么在这里？”这个时候，所有人都应该窝在各自的练习室里才对。

他探头看了眼玻璃门后的练习室，然后回过头来，伸高手拍了拍对方的肩膀：“觉得辛苦的话可以跟我说。”

“这话听起来怎么这么熟悉。”

他眨了眨眼睛：“因为我也想成为你的光啊。”

李镇赫低声嘟囔着什么，他没听清，把耳朵贴了过去，才听到了一句：“你本来就是。”

他们一起走过无数个春夏秋冬，终于走到了隧道的出口，外面一片光明，路旁的花朵盛开得灿烂，只要再踏出一步，他们就能在爱意的沐浴中展开全新的活动。

只差一步。

他低头祈祷，十指紧扣的双手都在颤抖，而那个真挚的愿望，终究没能实现，迎接他们的是分离的结局。

他们只能隔着走上金字塔的那段路互望彼此，“对不起”、“感谢你出现在我的人生中”、“我爱你”、“我也是”，把能说的话都说了一遍，但他们最清楚，当下的情感根本无法用语言概括。

李镇赫忍不住哭了，一起走来的朋友们跑去拥抱安慰他，而坐在出道组沙发上的金宇硕只能向他的方向伸大拇指，然后也无法制止涌出来的泪水，哭瘫在自己的位置上。

世事不尽人意，他们始终不能一起走下去。他跨过了那步，走到大道上，转头才发现对方站在原地，与自己挥手道别。

怎么能在给他引路以后，就让他自己一人踏上新的旅途呢，他不能没有了灯啊。

但他也知道，他该怪责的不是想跟自己一起走下去的对方，而是这残酷的命运。

“我真的努力了。”

在后台，他只是无声地给了对方一个拥抱。

回组合宿舍的路上，金宇硕在车里睡了一会。

他梦到很久以前的事：在他还是个初入公司的练习生时，跟着其他人一起走进一个小练习室，然后与李镇赫初次见面的瞬间。

那时候的李镇赫还是李省准，一个同为练习生却拥有足以教导他们的经验的人。在他想被指导而靠过去喊了声“前辈”时，对方笑着摆摆手：“什么前辈啊，我们是同年朋友，叫我省准吧。那边也是，叫绿贤哥就可以了。”

有些时候还会跟他一起玩疯，一群练习生在练习室里跳奇怪的舞，偶尔已经出道了的哥哥们路过练习室，也只是笑笑便放任他们继续。

有次玩累了，他们就躺到地板上休息，两人恰好头碰头。短暂的沉默过后，李镇赫主动开启了话题，说起自己这些年的经历。

从真的什么都不会的零基础学起，在练习室挥洒过无数辛苦的汗水，却也还是与出道擦肩而过。即使如此，已经付出了这么多心血与汗水去接近梦想，他不想半途而废。

金宇硕难得也安静了下来。沉吟片刻，他拉上对方的手，“那这次，我们一起出道吧。”

“——宇硕啊，到宿舍了。”

他迷迷糊糊地睁眼，李镇赫刚好收回手，转而搭在车门的手把上。

下车以后，他们拿回各自的行李箱，箱子的滚轮在被暴晒的石砖路上滑行，掀起不小的声响。金宇硕看了看与自己并肩而行的人，突然拉上对方的手，在对方讶异的目光中开口：“两年半后会回来的，等等我吧。”

也许是同样的愿望许两次便不灵验，所以他们要暂时分别，那就重新许一个愿吧。

他们一定会再次携手同行的。


End file.
